The Best Man and The Maid of Honor
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Chapter 13 is here! I updated! Yay! When Mary comes home for Lucy's wedding will the sparks again fly between her and Ben? Could there possibly be a double wedding? My first 7th Heaven fic. Please R&R!
1. Ben

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Seventh Heaven or the characters.

A/N: My first Seventh Heaven fic! Yeah! Please R/R!

"Luce, I'm here." Mary hollered as she bounded in the front door.

Mary stopped in the forayer and listened. Suddenly, she heard squealing and Lucy came flying in from the kitchen.

"Mary" Lucy shrieked as she grabbed her in a huge hug.

Laughing, Mary pulled back and studied Lucy's face.

Lucy's eyes were sparkling, and a light flush stained her cheeks.

"Yep, you look every bit the blushing bride to be." Mary told her with a grin.

Lucy sighed happily. "I am so happy that Kevin finally asked me to marry him. And I'm so happy that you're here." Lucy told her breathlessly.

Mary grinned. "So where is Kevin?" she asked.

"He's at work. Hey, come on. Let's get you set up in our room." Lucy told her.

Once they got up there, Mary started unpacking while Lucy lounged on her bed.

"Alright, I'm ready for a nice long sister chat." Lucy said as she tucked some pillows behind her head.

"What have you been doing?" Lucy asked her.

Mary glanced up from her unpacking. "Working and studying."

Lucy frowned. "No dating?"

"Nope' Mary stated.

Lucy's frown turned into a look of utter confusion. "Well, why not?"

"Just because." Mary answered.

Lucy continued to stare at her while she unpacked. "Mary, why not?" Lucy pressed.

Mary looked up with a frown on her face. "Lucy, I do not want to talk about this right not," she said firmly.

"Later then?" Lucy asked her hopefully.

Mary gave a small laugh at Lucy's persistent

"Yeah later. Possibly." Mary answered.

Lucy grinned back at her. "It's just, now that I'm getting married I have this urge to fix other people up so that they can hopefully be as happy as Kevin and I are." She confided.

Mary laughed, and shut the closet door with a snap. "Well, I'm done. Let's go say hi to mom, and get something to eat. I am soo hungry. Even after being an airline stewardess I still haven't learned to like the food." Mary told her, which caused Lucy to start giggling as they headed downstairs.

Lucy's infectious giggle soon had Mary laughing as well. So, it was two bright eyed, giggling girls who arrived in the kitchen.

Annie, who had heard them coming, had already set out a plate of brownies.

Smiling, she greeted them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey mom" Mary greeted.

Annie grinned and held out her arms, which Mary readily stepped into.

"It's so good to have you home." Annie whispered.

Lucy stood back smiling, and watching her mother and sister/best friend hug.

When they ended their embrace, Lucy had already poured two glasses of milk, and laid out some napkins.

Mary smiled at them both, before sitting down and grabbing a brownie.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Annie asked Mary.

"Working and studying" Mary replied.

Annie's brow wrinkled at this answer. "No dating?"

Mary sighed. "No dating."

Before Annie could say anything else Lucy spoke up, "She doesn't want to talk about it just yet."

Annie relaxed slightly. "I understand," she said.

Suddenly, Lucy grabbed Mary's arm. "Come on."

"What is it?' Mary asked.

"Come see what mom has been doing to Kevin's apartment." Lucy said excitedly.

"All right' Mary said as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the door, and into the garage apartment.

"So, you and Kevin will be living here after the wedding?" Mary asked as she slowly turned in a circle taking in the apartment.

"Yep" Lucy said happily.

"It's going to be really nice," Mary said.

For several minutes they looked at the apartment, until they heard two male voices coming from below.

"Oh, Kevin's home from work." Lucy said with a big smile.

When Mary didn't say anything Lucy turned and looked at her. "Mary?" She asked when she took in Mary's frozen features. 

When Mary opened her mouth and said, "Ben" her voice had taken on an anguished tone.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars or implied cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, any of the character, or anything pertaining to the show.

Lucy's eyebrows shot up at Mary's tone.

Mary, realizing that she had spoken out loud, glanced at Lucy's surprised expression and shook her head.

Hearing the guy's footsteps clomping up the stairs, Lucy turned toward the stairs while Mary composed herself.

Kevin appeared first and looked surprised to see Lucy and Mary standing in his apartment.

"Hey honey. What are you doing up here?" Kevin asked as crossed the room and kissed Lucy.

"I was showing Mary our future apartment" Lucy answered.

Kevin nodded. "Hey Mary" he said as he hugged her hello.

Ben, hearing Mary's name and then seeing Kevin embrace her, froze at the top of the stairs.

Lucy, seeing Ben's frozen expression, decided to help him out.

"Hi Ben" she said a little loudly, as she walked over and tugged him into the room.

"It's so good to see you. When did you get here?" Lucy asked.

Ben and Mary were standing there staring at each other without moving, or saying a word.

"Hi Ben. When did you get home?" Mary finally asked him.

Ben tore his gaze from Mary's and smiled at Lucy, and then glanced back at Mary.

"Kevin picked me up, after he got off work."

Mary smiled. "Yeah, I haven't been here that long either."

Lucy could tell that they were both going to be as friendly as possible to each other, as long as they were forced to socialize

Ben reached over and hugged Lucy.

"I'm glad that I was able to come back for the wedding."

Lucy smiled back. "I'm glad too. But where's your luggage?"

"It's still out in Kevin's car. I'll go get it" Ben said as he threw one last glance at Mary, before disappearing down the stairs.

Kevin, who had been standing quietly, turned to Mary. "How was your flight?"

Mary tore her gaze from the spot where Ben had been standing, and glanced at Lucy and Kevin. When she did so, they saw tears shimmering in her eyes.

"It was fine. If you'll excuse me" she choked out, before rushing past them.

Lucy stared after her.

"What's with her?" Kevin asked.

Lucy turned around and threw him a glare. "You mean you can't see it?"

Kevin frowned. "See what?"

Lucy gazed at him in shock. "She's not over Ben, and he's not over her."

Kevin fixed Lucy with a skeptical look. "Lucy, he asked her to marry him and she said no, remember?"

Lucy gasped. "Of course, I remember that. But you know what? This must be the first time that they've seen each other, since he proposed."

"Maybe" Kevin said with a shrug.

"That must be it. That must be why they both looked so upset!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Maybe, but let's stop talking about it. There's Ben" Kevin told her.

Lucy cocked her head and listened. Sure enough, she could here Ben's footsteps below.

"Bye" she said as she gave him a quick kiss and headed off to find Mary.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue with this? I know it's short, but I'm updating a bunch of stories right now. Please click the little, purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review.

As Lucy walked down the apartment stairs, she passed Ben coming up with his suitcase in hand.

He gave her a tight smile as he passed by.

Lucy nodded at him and hurried on her way.

Emerging from the dark garage, she squinted in the sudden brightness, and hurried toward the house.

But realizing that Mary might have taken her rental car and left, Lucy turned back around and headed for the front of the house.

Mary's car was still sitting in the driveway, so Lucy entered the house through the front door.

"Mom, have you seen Mary?" Lucy asked when she reached the kitchen, where Annie was preparing dinner.

"No, honey" Annie replied with a smile, and then turned back to her preparations.

Lucy heaved a sigh and smiled back at her mother. "Thanks, mom."

Lucy hurried up the stairs and headed for her room, but Ruthie blocked her path at the bottom of the stairs, that led up to the room she shared with Lucy and Mary.

Lucy tried to walk past her, but Ruthie stuck her arms out.

Sighing, Lucy stepped back and regarded Ruthie with a perturbed expression on her face.

"What is it, Ruthie?"

"I want to know what's going on with Mary" Ruthie demanded.

"I'm not sure and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you" Lucy retorted.

Ruthie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her. "And why not? I tell you things."

"No, you don't. And it would be up to Mary to tell you, if she wanted you to know." Lucy answered and then brushed past Ruthie.

Ruthie started to follow her upstairs, but Lucy turned around and ordered her back down. "If Mary's up here I want to talk with her in private."

Ruthie huffed, but she turned back around and left.

Lucy stepped into the closet and peered into the room. 

Mary was lying on her bed, with her face turned to the wall.

Lucy took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

A/N: What did you think? Please drop me a review and let me know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the 7th Heaven show or any of the characters.

"Mary?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Mary didn't answer her so Lucy edged closer to the bed.

"Mary?" she asked again quietly.

Mary still didn't answer, but this time Lucy was close enough to see her shoulders shake slightly.

Sighing, she sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Mary's shoulder.

Lucy heard Mary sniffle once before she turned over and sat up.

"Hi, Luce."

"Hey. You okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine." Mary answered as she grabbed a tissue from off of the nightstand.

"Are you going to be able to do this?" Lucy questioned her.

"Do what?" Mary asked.

"Help plan the wedding and be around Ben."

"Yes." Mary answered firmly.

"You sure?" Lucy asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes. I'll be fine. We will just have to try and get along." Mary stated as she threw her tissue away and looked around their room.

There were still posters of boy bands and even a poster of a  puppy and kitten hanging on the walls. The beds held flower shaped, square, and round pillows in various designs.

The only different things about the room, were Ruthie's things that had been added and pictures of Kevin and Lucy scattered around the room.

"Not that much has changed in here, has it?" Mary said with a small smile as she glanced at Lucy.

"Nope." Lucy answered with a smile, as she too looked around the room.

"I wonder if Ruthie will change everything after you get married and move out."

"I don't know." Lucy said with a shrug.

"Can you believe that you are getting married and moving out?" Mary asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed and thought for a minute. "Nooooo. Not really."

Mary laughed and then sobered. "I'll miss you, Luce."

Lucy looked at her and frowned. "What do you mean? You don't even live at home anymore."

"I know. It's just…it will be different. It won't be the same as when we were just two single sisters. You'll be married and Kevin will be your best friend. I won't be your best friend anymore like we used to be. We won't be able to lay up here and whisper late into the night like we used to." Mary told her.

Lucy felt her eyes tear up at the thought. "But—," Lucy started, but Mary cut her off.

"No, no. That's the way it should be. Do you love Kevin?" Mary said.

"Of course I do." Lucy answered.

"Then that's the way it should be." Mary told her.

Lucy smiled and wiped her tears away. "You're right."

"I know." Mary said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy said with a giggle as she picked up a pillow and smacked Mary with it.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Mary shrieked with laughter as she picked up another pillow and smacked Lucy back.

Giggling they jumped off the bed and chased each other around the room, smacking each other with pillows.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	5. Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show or any of the characters, or anything pertaining to it.

Feeling sunshine directly on her face, Lucy squinted her eyes open and blinked rapidly.

Sitting up, she located the problem. Someone had opened the blinds on the window.

Looking over at the bed next to hers, she saw that Mary was still sleeping, but Ruthie's bed was made. So the blinds opening culprit must be Ruthie.

Sighing, Lucy stood up and stretched. Hearing a rustle, she looked over and saw Mary sitting up and yawning.

"What time is it?" Mary asked sleepily.

Lucy glanced over at the clock, hanging on the opposite wall.

"It's 7:30 and we're going wedding dress and bridesmaid dress shopping today."

Mary sighed and flopped back over. "What time do we have to leave?"

"As soon as possible. It could take all day to find the perfect dresses." Lucy answered and headed for the closet.

Mary sighed again, but this time she crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Twenty minutes later, both Mary and Lucy were ready to leave and sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast.

Just then Kevin walked in, followed by Ben.

Lucy instantly glanced at Mary. But Mary merely looked at them and gave a tight smile. "Good morning." She said politely before going back to her breakfast.

Ben sighed and said. "Good morning."

Kevin grinned at Lucy and made himself some breakfast. "So, what are you ladies doing today?"

Lucy smiled affectionately at him. "All of us ladies are going wedding dress shopping. And we're going to pick out bridesmaid dresses too."

Up to this point Ben and Mary had both been silently eating their breakfasts. 

"Have you picked out the wedding colors yet?" Mary asked Lucy.

Ben looked up at the sound of Mary's voice.

"Yes, I decided on white and ocean blue. So the bridesmaid's dresses will be blue and the flowers will all be white and blue." Lucy answered.

"Oh. That's going to be pretty." Mary said with a smile at Lucy.

"Did you help pick the colors out?" Mary asked Kevin.

Kevin shook his head. "Nope. Lucy's handling all of that stuff. I'm just getting the tuxes, the ring, and showing up."

Mary looked confused, so Lucy explained. "Kevin doesn't want to be a part of planning it, he just wants to show up."

"Oh." Was all Mary commented.

Everyone started when Ben spoke. "It won't be like that when I'm engaged. We'll plan the wedding together."

Kevin and Lucy eyed one another and then studied Mary and Ben.

Mary had turned red in the face and Ben had returned to his eating.

Lucy wasn't sure if Mary's red face was an indication of angry or embarressment or both.

One thing she did know, was that you could cut the tension, that had permeated the room, with a knife.

"Well, we had better gather up the others and head out." Lucy cheerfully instructed Mary.

Mary simply nodded, stood, and put her plate in the kitchen sink.

Lucy gave Kevin a quick kiss goodbye and they left.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked Mary as soon as they were out of earshot of the two men.

"I'll be fine." Mary answered quietly.

"All right, but remember, if you want to talk. I'm here." Lucy said before gathering all of the others together.

Over four hours later, Lucy was still in the dressing room trying on wedding gowns. They had found the bridesmaids and maid of honor dresses already. But now they had to find Lucy's dress.

The bridesmaids dresses, were an ocean blue, with clear beading along the sides, and tops of the bodice's and sprinkled on the skirts, and edged the bottom of the skirts also.

Lucy was thrilled with them and the bridesmaids were happy too.

Mary's maid of honor gown was the same ocean blue as the others, but hers had more intricate beading and the beads were iridescent. Also her gown went to the floor, while the others gowns went to the ankles.

All of the bridesmaids were sitting down now. They were all tired. They had been to three other stores besides this one and they were exhausted. They hadn't been in the other stores long though. Lucy had went in, examined the stores quickly and then announced that nothing was to her liking. So, they were all glad when she had liked this store and found things to try on.

Lucy's bridesmaids consisted of, Sarah, Cecilia, and Ruthie. With Mary being the maid of honor. Her mother was going to stand as the matron of honor and they had gotten her an ocean blue pants suit, with beading on it. Kevin's best man was Ben and Simon was going to be an usher. The twins were going to be the ring bearers. Matt was, of course, going to give Lucy away, so that Eric could perform the ceremony. The rest of their friends and family were going to be guests.

Suddenly, Lucy's voice was heard coming from the dressing room. "I've found it."

Everyone stood up and looked at the curtain, that separated the store from the dressing rooms.

A second later, Lucy emerged dressed in a sparkling, satin, gown. That had a bead covered bodice and beaded spaggetti straps. The skirt was a soft, satin white. She had bright white gloves on that went all the way to her elbows and a sparkling tiara, with a veil flowing down her back.

Everyone gasped when they saw her. "Well?" She asked with a smile.

"You look like a princess." Ruthie breathed.

Lucy laughed. "Well, thank you. I take that as a yes on this one?"

Ruthie nodded.

"Well?" Lucy asked the rest of them.

Annie came forward and hugged her gently. "I love it. It's beautiful and so are you."

"Thanks, mom." Lucy whispered and then turned to Mary.

"It's the best one I've seen on you. It's wonderful, you should get it." Mary said with a big smile.

Everyone else agreed.

"Well, then, I'll take it." Lucy announced.

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! 


	6. Shopping and Pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show or it's merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update! Remember to REVIEW please! Thanks!

After buying Lucy's gown and accessory's, the group split up into two cars and headed off.

Annie was driving the family van and Mary was driving her car. 

Ruthie, Sarah, and Annie were in the van with all of the dresses, and accessories, and Cecilia had asked to ride with Mary and Lucy.

Mary pulled out of the parking lot and waved to Annie. Cecilia was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses and let the wind blow through her loose hair.

"This is great." She told Mary enthusiastically.

Mary grinned and laughed. "I know."

Lucy sat in silent contemplation as she studied Mary's profile. When Mary smiled her smooth face wrinkled up into smile lines. Lucy liked seeing Mary smile again. She had mostly been silent and coolly polite to Ben and, Kevin included. But when she was just with they're family or Cecilia and Sarah, she acted more normal, but there was still an underlying sadness visible in her eyes. Trying to mask it only made it more obvious.

Mary, oblivious to Lucy's continued scrutiny, was bopping her head to music, that was blasting out of the radio. Clicking on her turn signal, she pulled into Cecilia's driveway and opened her door, and pulled her seat forward so Cecilia could hop out.

"Thanks for the ride, Mary. I'll probably see y'all for dinner at you guy's house." Cecilia chirped as she ran up the sidewalk to her front door.

"Okay. Bye, Cecilia." Mary called.

"See you, Cecilia." Lucy waved with a smile.

"Bye, Luce, thanks for letting me be in the wedding party." Cecilia said as she slipped inside.

"All right. Is there anywhere else you need, or want to go?" Mary asked Lucy once she was back in the car.

"Not really. But maybe we should stop at a pizza place and pick up some pizzas for dinner so mom doesn't have to cook. It's been a long day for us." Lucy suggested.

"Okay. That's a good idea." Mary said with a smile.

"So, what should we order?" Mary asked when she and Lucy arrived at the pizza place.

Lucy led the way up to the counter and looked at Mary. "How about a cheese, a pepperoni, and a supreme?"

"Sounds good. That's what we'll have." Mary told the young girl standing behind the counter.

"In small, medium, or large?" The girl asked.

"Um… larges." Mary answered.

The girl nodded and wrote it down. "That'll be about 30 minutes." 

"Okay, thanks." Mary said and turned around to go sit down, and came face to face with Ben.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed.

Ben grinned for just a minute, and then his cool demeanor returned. "Excuse me. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Mary answered quickly.

Lucy looked up to see whom Mary was talking to. "Hi, Ben. What are you doing here?"

"Getting me and Kevin a pizza for dinner. Neither one of us wanted to cook." Ben said with a laugh. When he laughed his chin came up a notch and his eyes began to twinkle.

Lucy laughed with him and asked, "Have you ordered it already?"

"No. I was going to after you were finished ordering yours."

"Well, you don't need to order one. Mary and I just ordered three large pizzas for everyone for dinner, so mom doesn't have to cook. We were out so long looking for the dresses that this is just easier." Lucy explained.

"Well, does she know that you're bringing pizza home? I think she was saying something about cooking right before I left." 

"Oops. We didn't think to call her. Where'd Mary go? I need her to call, but I forgot my cell phone." Lucy said and scrunched up her nose.

"Over there." Ben said and waved his hand toward Mary.

Lucy took note that he had known exactly where Mary had gone.

Mary, who was sitting on a bench, waiting for the pizza, saw Lucy waving her over. Sighing, she grabbed her purse, stood up, and sauntered over to them. "What is it?"

"I need you to call mom and let her know that we're bringing dinner home so that she doesn't cook." Lucy said with a glance at Ben who was staring silently at Mary.

"Oh! I forgot about that." Mary said a little sheepishly.

Ben gave an unattractive snort.

Mary glared at him and turned to go outside.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked her.

"Outside. Better reception." Mary answered quickly and headed outside, her tennis shoes making soft slaps on the tile floor.

Lucy looked worriedly at Ben and saw him running his hand through his short, brown hair, with a dejected expression on his face.

"Ben." Lucy said.

"What?" Ben asked as if he had forgot she was standing there.

Lucy drew in a deep breath and with it; she suddenly became aware of burnt pizza smell and the noisy children, having pizza with their parents, in a corner booth.

Drawing him over to a quiet corner near the door, Lucy sighed and said, "Ben, I don't want to pry but…"

"Then don't." Ben said shortly with a slight scowl.

"Ben…" Lucy began. 

"Lucy, don't. I really care about you, and I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but this is between Mary and me. It's not your fault she didn't want to marry me, and it's not your responsibility to try and fix it. If it's going to be worked out, then we're the ones that have to work it out and on our own. Not with interference from well meaning family members." Ben said as gently as possible.

"I hope it can be worked out." Lucy whispered.

Ben sighed and looked totally dejected. "So do I, Lucy. So do I."

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	7. Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their products, or merchandise.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's an update. Thanks to all of you reviewers for your reviews! Please remember to REVIEW! 

A few minutes later, Mary jogged back inside and held out her phone to Lucy. "Kevin answered and he wants to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy questioned nervously smoothing down her flyaway hair.

"Something about the guy's tuxes." Mary answered with a shrug of her blue clad shoulders. She was wearing jogging pants and a white t-shirt with a blue windbreaker over it.

Ben and Mary both watched Lucy head outside, clutching the phone to her ear and making wild hand gestures.

Mary giggled and Ben smirked.

"She looks kind of funny, doesn't she?" Mary ventured a tentative question.  _"Very neutral_ _ground_._"_ She assured herself mentally.

"Yeah." Ben muttered, not seeming as inclined to neutral chitchat as Mary.

"So…" Ben began looking directly at Mary his normally cheerful face wrinkled up into a very serious expression.

Mary frantically looked for an escape. She was not ready to have this conversation.

"Camden? Your pizza's ready." A voice chirped from behind them.

Mary breathed a sigh of relief and her face relaxed.

Ben looked mad at her relieved expression on getting away from him.

Mary ignored the look and turned around with a grateful smile at the young girl behind the counter.

She perkily handed Mary her pizzas and Mary paid her quickly.

"Thank you, come again." The girl said.

"Thanks. I just might." Mary answered and turned around, holding the pizzas, expecting Ben to be gone.

But he wasn't. He was standing there staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

"What?" Mary asked annoyed.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful. I hadn't really realized until this moment, just how beautiful, naturally so, that you are." 

Mary blushed a deep red and shoved the pizza boxes at him. "Here. You carry them."

Ben watched her stalk out and smiled at how flustered she was. He hadn't meant to tell her that he had realized she was beautiful. It had just been said. He had thought that he was annoyed with her. But he realized it was more like he was hurt, not mad. _"Maybe I_ _can win her back."_ He mused silently as he followed her outside.

Lucy was just hanging the cell phone up when he walked outside.

"Oh. There you are." She said as she walked toward Mary's car.

Ben smiled slightly at her and followed her to the car.

He stopped beside Mary's side of the car and asked, "Where should I put these?"

"In the back seat floorboard, unless Lucy wants to hold them." Mary answered without looking at him.

"I'll hold them." Lucy said when he looked questionably at her.

Ben made his way around the front of the car and handed them to Lucy. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lucy answered.

Ben nodded and stepped away, toward his car.

"See you at home." Lucy called.

Ben nodded and they left.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. And I know it's short. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	8. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, merchandise, or anything pertaining to them or their products.

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my great reviewers! Keep it up guys! Sorry it's been awhile but I've been really busy. Please review and let me know what you think bout this chapter!

Lucy, again, furtively watched Mary as they drove along.

She looked deep in thought, not at all like the carefree Mary she had seemed earlier.

Lucy had a pretty good guess as to what was so intent upon her mind…Ben.

Mary was indeed deep in thought and it was about Ben. But more about what Ben had said to her.

"You're beautiful." Echoed in her ears.

How could he say something like that to her after she had humiliated him in a very public airport by flat out refusing to marry him? She figured that technically it wasn't her fault. He was the one who chose where he asked her. She couldn't very well say that she would marry him so as not to embarrass him. "What else could I do?" Mary muttered out loud.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as she grabbed her hair, which was whipping around.

Mary just shook her head and tightened her lips. She did not want to talk about this. Especially not to Lucy, who was in the middle of planning her wedding. She might not understand.

Pulling into the Camden's driveway, Mary sighed in relief. A distraction was something she could use. And the Camden house was always full of something to get involved in or help out with.

Mary exited the car and went around to Lucy's side. Reaching in she grabbed the pizza boxes and moved out of the way so that Lucy could get out of the car too.

Lucy unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door, missing Mary by inches. "I am so hungry! I could smell those pizza's all the way home."

Mary had been to busy thinking to notice the pizza smell so she just smiled at Lucy and headed for the front door. Changing her mind, she veered off the path and used the back door to go directly into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom. We're home with the pizza." Mary hollered up the stairs.

Obviously Annie had been busy. There was a large green salad sitting on the table, and glasses already filled with ice.

Instead of hearing Annie call back down the stairs; Lucy and Mary heard what sounded like a herd of elephants clattering toward the kitchen from all different directions.

Sarah, Matt, Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Peter, Cecelia, Simon, Sam, and David all appeared within a space of a few seconds of each other. Even Happy joined them.

Mary was standing by the counter with her eyebrows raised. She had not witnessed feeding time at the Camdens in awhile. Lucy was busy taking beverages out of the fridge. She was so used to it, she didn't even flinch.

"Hungry?" Mary asked with a laugh.

Ruthie shook her head affirmatively and grabbed a slice of pizza. "We've been waiting for you guys to get here."

"Well we're here now and here's the pizza." Lucy answered as she searched the crowd, milling around the kitchen, looking for Kevin.

When she didn't see him, she asked Annie, "Where are Ben and Kevin?"

Annie shrugged. "I haven't seen them since Ben left to get pizza. "

Lucy sighed and grabbing herself some pizza, walked out the door to see if they were at the apartment.

"Kev?" Lucy hollered up the stairs.

"What is it?" Kevin hollered back.

"Are you coming to get pizza?"

"Yes, we are!" Ben shouted back and came walking down the stairs.

"I'm not finished talking to you." Kevin yelled at him.

"Oh, yes you are." Ben answered and ignoring Kevin's yell to come back, walked out the garage door without looking back.

"What's going on, Kevin?" Lucy asked as he too came down the stairs.

"That was really bad timing, Luce. I was trying to talk to him about Mary. Find out what's going on."

"Sorry. Besides I think he wants them to work it out. I tried to talk to him at the pizza place today and he basically, in a nice way, told me to mind my own business."

"Yeah. That's pretty much what he told me." Kevin admitted.

"I think that we should just let them work it out alone."

"But what if they ruin the wedding by refusing to walk down the aisle together?" Kevin asked.

"Well, hopefully, by the time the wedding rolls around, they will have made up." Lucy answered.

"What if they haven't?" Kevin asked.

"Then we will deal with that bridge when and if we come to it." Lucy said. They had almost reached the kitchen door.

"That's my smart lady." Kevin said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Lucy laughed and opened the door only to find Mary and Ben alone in the kitchen, practically in each other's faces, nostrils flaring and faces red.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Oh, I know, cliffhanger! Hehehehehe! But come on, review anyway. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	9. Pizza analogys

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, products, or anything pertaining to them.

A/N: Here's an update. Now remember at the end of this chapter…REVIEW!

Lucy stopped short and stared.

The couple in the kitchen hadn't noticed her and Kevin's arrival.

"I don't care what you say. I bought that pizza and I'm eating the last slice." Mary said belligerently.

Had it not been for the tone of voice and their angry expressions, Lucy would have thought the whole thing a joke. But it was quite obvious it wasn't.

Kevin raised his eyebrows at Lucy. "They're fighting over the last slice of pizza?"

"I don't think it's truly about the pizza." Lucy whispered back to him.

"Why can't you just eat pepperoni like a normal person?" Ben ground out between clinched teeth.

"Why do you always have to go to the extreme with things? Have the supreme pizza. That's not such a bad compromise." Mary spat.

Ben's forehead was lined with tiny wrinkles, showing his obvious anger. "I go to extremes? I don't publicly humiliate people. And you didn't answer my question about the pepperoni."

"Maybe I don't want the pepperoni pizza. Maybe I want the cheese." Mary's voice fell an octave, as the hidden meaning of her words seemed to ricochet around the kitchen.

Ben's gaze dropped along with his expression. "Maybe that's why you seemed to derive pleasure from my humiliation. I should have known it was the cheese all along."

"I didn't say it was. I said maybe." Mary's voice was grating as she glared at him.

"You didn't have to."

Mary just stared at him, not quite sure what she had just done.

"Maybe you now have to live with that thought of what you implied…whether it is the reason or not." Ben said with no emotion in his voice or face. The lines were still there and the redness, but the gamut of emotions that had previously been playing across his face were gone. In their place was cold indifference.

Mary's face was not void of emotion; several different kinds warred for place… anger, fear, resentment, and the most astonishing of all… sorrow. Sorrow for what was, sorrow for what could have been, and sorrow for what she had just lost. But the tears would not come. They had not come then and they would not come now. Maybe later in the cover of night, lying in her bed, maybe then they would be par for the course. But not now, not when she most needed to cry. She felt him pull away from her although they were not standing close as he looked into her eyes and slowly turned and walked away. Mary just stood there silently and closed her eyes.

A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you understand it? That she was hinting maybe she would rather have Wilson than him? Hope you got the metaphors. Please review and please keep it clean. Thanks.


	10. I Love Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, characters, merchandise, or anything like that.

A/N: Here's an update! Please remember to review!

Lucy gently grabbed Kevin by the arm and tugged him out of the kitchen and back outside. She quietly shut the back door and walked a few paces away from it.

Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Why did we leave? I thought we were going to eat."

Lucy sighed and her shoulders fell slightly. "I didn't think we should just waltz in there after that explosion between them. Please, let's just wait until she has left the room. I don't know what damage has been done between them, but I'm hoping it's not irrevocable. Ben loves her. I know he does. And I'm not sure about Mary's feelings right now, but I think she's going to regret, if she's not already regretting it, what she just said to Ben."

Kevin frowned. "I don't think that there is anything that we can do about the situation, do you?"

Lucy shook her head. "I just don't know. I feel badly about this situation, but Ben plainly told me to let them work it out themselves."

"But that was before this argument." Kevin reminded her.

"I'm just not sure that we should do anything about this unless he asks us for help. Otherwise he might turn his anger on us, and that is definitely the last thing we need right now. We are trying to plan a wedding here. And I just realized that they are in the wedding together. I don't know if I could make Mary be in the wedding if they are still fighting like that when it's time for the wedding."

Kevin gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lucy, honey, it will work out just fine. Even if we have to appoint a new Best Man and Maid of Honor."

Lucy took a deep breath and hugged Kevin. "You're right. I'm not worried. It will all work out just fine. Now let's see if Mary has left the kitchen yet, I'm hungry."

Meanwhile…

Mary slowly lifted her head; she thought she had heard a door click shut. Realizing that she still stood rooted to the same spot that Ben had left her in, she shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. If she was honest with herself, she knew that they needed to sit down and work their differences out in a calm and rational manner.                            

Easier said than done.

Elsewhere in the house…

Ben had left Mary with his feelings hurt more than he cared to admit to himself. He didn't think he could talk to her anymore without blurting out his true feelings for her. He could no longer deny his true feelings. He loved her. It was as simple as that. He loved her. Even after being publicly humiliated in front of a bunch of people in the airport, he still loved her. Even after her insinuation that she was in love with Wilson, could not stop his feelings. But he wasn't sure that he was willing to tell her that again, at least not right now. Even though he knew that she wasn't in love with Wilson. She wouldn't bother arguing so fiercely about possibly wanting to marry someone else if she didn't really love him. She did. She just wouldn't admit it to him, herself, or anyone else for that matter. She wouldn't admit it yet, anyway.

A/N: That's all for now. It just felt like the right place to end this chapter. What do you guys think? Will Lucy and Kevin get involved and get them both to admit their true feelings? Please remember to REVIEW! And keep the reviews clean please! Thanks!


	11. Nighttime Musings And A Glass Of Milk

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, characters, or anything like that.

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates on this story lately. Please read and Review this chapter. Hope you guys are liking it. Ben and Mary had a fight in the last chapter. You might want to read that one too, to refresh your memory. I don't know how Ben first said that he loved Mary to her, but I'm writing it my way. Also I don't know how she turned his proposal down at the airport, but again, I'm writing it my own way.

Mary avoided Ben for the rest of the night and went to bed as soon as possible.

Sighing deeply, she climbed into her bed and flicked off her bedside lamp, plunging the room into total darkness.

Ruthie and Lucy were still up. Everyone else was hanging out in the living room playing games against each other.

Annie had looked at her in concern, but said nothing, when she had announced that she was going to bed. Lucy had stared at her for a minute, but also said nothing. No one else seemed to care. Ben had not been around all night after he and Mary's confrontation in the kitchen.

Closing her eyes she saw Ben's face as he stared at her in hurt silence, as her own words echoed in her ears, "I don't want to marry you."

Flinging her eyes open she squirmed uncomfortably, trying to rid her mind of the memory.

He had tried calling her after the airport proposal, but she had avoided all contact with him. She didn't understand why she had told him no about marriage. "Maybe I could marry him." She whispered into the darkness, but quickly discarded the thought. "What am I saying?"

Her mind drifted to the time when Ben had first declared his love for her. He was taking her out to a special dinner and told her to dress up really nice, as he put it. Giggling in excitement she had spent a week shopping for the best dress that she could find. She finally settled on one and bought it in a hurry.

Lucy helped her get ready that night and commented that she looked like a woman in love.

Mary had just blushed. Neither of them had proclaimed love for the other yet. Secretly she hoped her would tell her that he was in love with her that night at dinner.

When Annie called up the stairs that Ben was waiting. Mary hurriedly sprayed herself with the perfume Ben had bought her and strapped her shoes on. "I'll be right down." She had called out to Annie.

Annie had went downstairs and told Ben what she had said.

Feeling like a princess Mary walked down the stairs and faced Bens admiring face.

Smiling broadly she had curtsied and kissed his cheek.

She had been wearing a lipstick red dress that went to just below her knees with a swishy skirt and red strappy high heels.

She smiled softly to herself as she remembered the way Ben had looked at her with such a loving expression.

That night over dinner, after he had presented her with a dozen red roses, and he had told her he loved her.

After dinner they had gone straight to her parents house and watched TV with Kevin and Lucy.

Mary felt a tear drip down her face and she sniffled quietly. Why couldn't she admit to herself that she was in love with Ben still?

Mary exhaled in exasperation and sat up. The only sound in the room was the whisper of her pushing back the comforter as she hurriedly got out of bed and stuck her feet into slippers. She was wearing active wear pants and a t-shirt, so after the slippers, she grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on over her t-shirt.

She quickly walked out the door and started down the steps. Looking around the hallway, she didn't see anyone. She figured that they were all still downstairs. Shrugging to herself she headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk.

No one else was in the kitchen when she arrived. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, Mary poured herself a glass of milk and leaned against a counter to drink it.

Lucy and Kevin were heading to the kitchen and talking in low tones to each other.

"What is he going to do?" Lucy asked Kevin.

"I don't know. But I know he still loves her." Kevin answered.

"How do you know?" Lucy said as they almost reached the kitchen door.

"He told me earlier tonight." Kevin answered.

Lucy nodded and together they entered the kitchen to find an empty glass of milk and just in time to see Mary's retreating back going up the stairs.

"Do you think she heard?" Lucy whispered.

Kevin's face scrunched up and he shook his head as he answered. "I don't know, I just don't know."

A/N: Hoped you guys like the update. Remember to REVIEW! Please keep all reviews clean and cuss-word free. Thanks.


	12. Red Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Here's another chapter!

Mary had just finished her glass of milk, when she heard Lucy and Kevin conversing in low tones, walking toward the kitchen. Figuring they were discussing the wedding, and in no mood to chitchat, she quickly made her way up the stairs.

Simon was emerging from his room, just has she gained the second floor. "Hey, Simon."

"Hey, Mary. I thought you went to bed."

"Well, I had laid down, but then I went downstairs and got a glass of milk."

"Did you find the cookies, mom made yesterday?"

Mary laughed. "I didn't even look. I guess that comes from not leaving here for a while."

Simon gave a low laugh. "Probably so. But just a heads up, they're in that white canister in the pantry."

Mary smiled at him. "Thanks, Simon. Is everyone still playing games?"

"Yeah. But Cecilia has to leave in a few minutes, so I think the parties about to break up. Mom and dad went to bed like fifteen minutes ago. It's getting pretty late."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going back upstairs now."

Simon nodded and passed by her to go down the stairs. "Night, Mary."

"Goodnight, Simon." Mary answered and then walked quickly upstairs to her bedroom.

When Mary awoke the next morning, it was to find Lucy gone and Ruthie making up her bed. Shoving herself up on one elbow, she squinted at the light. "Morning, Ruthie, where's Lucy?"

"Kevin drove her to the florist. She was going to decide what type of flowers to use." Ruthie answered while still working on her bed.

"Oh. Where is everyone else?"

"Let's see…Simon is out having lunch with Cecilia. Sam and David are with mom at the grocery store. Dad is at work and Ben went somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Three questions." Mary said.

"What?"

"Simon is out to lunch? What time is it? And why didn't you go with mom, Sam, and David?"

"Simon is out to lunch because it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and I didn't go with mom because I figured you wouldn't want to wake up to an empty house."

Mary smiled at her and flopped back onto her pillow. "Thanks, Ruthie. How come no one woke me up?"

"We figured you were tired and so we let you sleep. Anymore questions?" Ruthie asked.

"Nah."

"Not even about Ben?" Ruthie pried.

"Nope."

"Not even when you see this?" Ruthie questioned with a tiny smirk and picked up a small vase with one red rose in it.

Mary sat bolt upright. "That's for me?"

Ruthie grinned. "Yep. Here you go."

Mary calmly reached for it, but it was evident in the way her hands, with their brightly painted fingernails, shook that she was not calm at all.

Ruthie eagerly handed it over and watched Mary's face as she stared first at the rose and then at the note hanging off of the vase.

The note read:

Dear Mary,

Things might never be the same, but then again who knows?

I think that we should at least try to be friends.

While I said things might never be the same, some things never change.

With Affection,

Ben Kinkirk

Mary's pulse raced and her eyes scanned the note again. What did he mean some things never change? Was he trying to tell her that he loved her still?

"How did this get here?" Mary asked Ruthie when she finally looked up to find Ruthie watching her.

"Ben gave it to me this morning and asked that I give it to you when you woke up. Do you want to know what I think?"

Mary closed her eyes. "I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I think Ben is still in love with you and I think that you're still in love with him. Am I right on either counts?"

"I'm not sure." And those were some important questions that Mary had no answer to.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Now please review, even if it's just to let me know that you read it! Please keep them clean! Thanks!


	13. Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven show, books, or anything like that.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! Please be sure and leave a review.

In the last chapter Mary got a rose from Ben. Ruthie told her that she thought Ben was still in love with her and that Mary was still in love with him. And asked if she were right. Mary told her that she didn't know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruthie studied Mary for a few seconds before turning around and walking toward the door. "I am going to make us some sandwiches for lunch. Come on down when you get ready."

Mary smiled gratefully at Ruthie's back. She knew that Ruthie was leaving the room to give her some time to herself to possibly sort things out.

She lay back on her pillows with a sigh and sniffed the aroma that the rose was letting out. A grin lit up her face for a moment as she recalled Ben's handsome face, the way it lit up whenever he smiled at her. Then her imagination flew to the perfectly horrible heartbroken expression that had covered his face when she had publicly turned down his proposal. Shaking her head to dispel the image, she sat back up and told herself firmly, "I could not say yes just because we were in public."

With another sigh, she swung her legs over the side of her twin bed and stared at the floor for a moment. Pushing herself up, she made her way to the bathroom and made short work of getting ready for the rest of the day.

She found Ruthie munching on a sandwich when she gained the kitchen and grabbed the loaded plate that Ruthie had made for her.

"I see you found the cookies that Simon told me about."

Ruthie just grinned around a mouthful of sandwich and flicked her, curly brown, hair behind her shoulder.

"So, after we eat do you want to go catch a movie at the promenade?" Mary asked as she munched on her sandwich.

Ruthie grinned and nodded. "That would be fun. No one else is here anyway."

"Well that just makes me feel so good knowing how much my company means to you." Mary replied dryly.

Ruthie rolled her eyes and tapped her pink tennis shoe on the floor. "You know what I mean."

Mary just laughed.

After they finished eating, the two of them headed out for the promenade and were soon ensconced in the air-conditioned theater.

Ruthie wanted to throw popcorn at people but Mary stopped her. "I don't think they will exactly be very understanding about that, Ruthie."

"But I don't want to throw it at just anybody. Mac is sitting over there with a date." Ruthie protested good-naturedly.

Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She was surprised when the movie came to an end and the lights turned on, for there sitting a few rows from the front, was Ben. And Ben wasn't alone either; a young blonde woman was sitting next to him.

Mary's eyes widened and she bit her lip. If he were going on a date why in the world would he have left that rose and that note for her this morning.

Grabbing Ruthie's hand she fled the theater.

"What's wrong?" Ruthie questioned once they had reached the car.

Mary just shook her head not trusting her own voice to speak. But what was she to expect. Ben was not dating her.

Another part of her mind argued that even though he wasn't dating her, what about the note that he had left her?

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please review. Please rate this chapter from 1 to 5. 5 being the best. Thanks!


End file.
